


Vampire

by Nemesister



Series: Vampitches! [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: What makes Alcina what she is?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Vampitches! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Vampire

**V**

_Vampire?_

You knew there was something about her, about all of them. But what? Growing up you always had an interest in vampires, undead beings that lived on blood of humans. Was it true? No, Dracula was made up. You knew people drank blood, hoping to be one. But in reality vampires were just bats.

Or so you thought as she towered over you. Glowing yellow eyes. Bright red lipstick adorned her lips. Her skin was so pale, so grey looking up close. Though would you dare get up close to her?

**A**

_Animal_

It was strange how she eat the same thing time and time again. Liquid the colour of blood filled each of their plates in which sat what looked to be some kind of organ of the human body?

No that couldn't be right. They weren't animals. Animals hunted for food, these were feasting on human organs. 

**M**

_Motherly_

Despite her fearsome appearance and attitude, she seemed so motherly, as time and time again you watched how the three 'daughters' acted around her.

They did everything she told them without hesitation or any snark remarks. They seemed to love and adore her. 

**P**

_Pain_

You'd witnessed it countless times. One of the daughters had lashed out at one of the maids after a simple mistake. You heard the screams, the cries of unfortunates trapped beneath the castle. You'd seen the way the Lady smirked when her daughter had slashed the poor girls face. It made you sick to your stomach. Even though you envied their power.

You even saw those claw like blades extend from the tips of her fingers, slicing the entire leg of a man for running from her. That was by utter accident as you'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't tell a soul of what you'd seen as you too were far too traumatised.

**I**

_Irratable_

You'd witnessed her temper too. Foul and unlady like. It was as she was on the phone with someone called Mother Miranda. She seemed to be really upset and annoyed with the one on the end of the line. 

She stormed right out after putting the phone down. You'd barely had anytime to react as she threw open the door, bending to come through the doorway. Her hand was around your neck in an instant.

"Listen in on my conversation once more and I'll tear you in half," she glared, those bright yellow eyes glowing fiercely. 

You were quite fearful of her after that.

**R**

_Red_

Red the colour of love, of roses, of danger, of blood. Yes, blood the thick substance that adorned their plates. The stuff was even in their wine, though was their any wine in there? It made you wonder, though you'd never touch the stuff yourself.

It was also the colour of her lipstick, bright red standing out a mile on her pale face. Was red her favourite colour? Or was it to hide the blood she drank? 

**E**

_Evil?_

Was she evil? That was the main concern. Was this right that she went around killing innocents to use as her wine? No it wasn't right, but she had a right to live too, didn't she? Of course she did. How could such beauty be taken from the world?

"Your wrist," she pointed down.

You raised it to her and she took it in her own hand. Bending down, your eyes met briefly before a pain erupted all way up your arm. 

"Behave," she scolds you.

You try to stay as calm as possible as you now feel her lips upon the open wound, drawing the blood from within. Your knees are about to give way as you feel a strange feeling of arousal take hold. Her other hand now strokes you lightly bringing you to the brink of pure bliss, only once she's had what she came for she's leaving you hanging.

Was she evil? Oh yes, very, very much so.


End file.
